DBZ: The Breaker
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: Hearing the legend of an unbeatable fighter in the mountains, Hercule sets out to prove himself once and for all. Videl goes with her father, also interested in the true identity of this legendary fighter who's been defeating any and all challengers for years. One shot, set a year after the cell games.


**Okay guys, how you all doing. I was reading a fic the other day, and in it Bulma was trying to explain to Sharpner and Videl that Gohan was in fact strong. And I was thinking how much easier that would be if Gohan actually had a reputation. That got me thinking what he could have a reputation for, and that got me thinking as a Dojo destroyer. But then I can't see Chi-Chi letting him go around challenging Dojo's so I tried to think of a circumstance where Chi-Chi would let him fight. Anyway things got muddled in my head and eventually I thought of this. Any of you Broken Record fans who kind of want to see Hercule get beat down should enjoy this. **

**And if you're reading this and have never heard of Broken record, it's another fic I'm writing. Very proud of it that I am, so I'm going to advertise it here. And probably in every other fic I ever write ever. **

**Oh almost forgot, I just want to say Thankyou to silver-chan (SSJ2Silven) for beta-ing this for me, even though she must have a busy schedule. Well that's all.**

**The fic is now complete with line breakers. Sorry I forgot about those before XD**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Dragnball z DX**

"Sweatpea, pack your bag because tomorrow we're going for a trip!"

Videl gave her father a confused look. He never took her anywhere with him. Normally because he always took some other woman instead. Why was he inviting her somewhere now?

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

Hercule gave her a grin showing that he was up to something.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to challenge a legendary martial artist," he boasted. "Of course every-one knows I'm the best, but apparently there's some poser out there who's been taking down challengers one by one. No one's beaten him ever since he appeared thirteen years ago."

Videl widened her eyes in surprise. She'd never heard of the legendary martial artist.

"Where does this martial artist live?" she asked, giving her father a curious glance. "And why are you only wanting to challenge him now?"

Hercule stood up straight, placing his fists on his hips, striking a pose, even though Videl was the only one there to see it.

"The guy lives around the 439 mountain area. I want to go now because Ivan of the Dragon Fist challenged two days ago and apparently he was brought back on a stretcher. Ivan was my opponent for the finals of the last world tournament. The guy's not a push over, even I struggled a little bit when I thought him."

Videl snorted. Struggled a little her ass! Her dad almost lost that fight. Things had looked a little bleak in the final minutes of the match, but in the end her father's Satanic match driver (A move he'd made no mention of since) had been able to put the other man down until the count of ten. Her Dad had suffered a major beating though, and hadn't been able to fight at his best for a good while afterward. And then things clicked for her. Ivan was tough. If he'd thought half as well against this legendary fighter as he did against her dad, then chances are he'd been able to do some serious damage. Her father was taking the chance to swoop in and attack while the other guy was still recovering.

Videl gave her father a glare, causing the older man to blink in surprise at the look his daughter was giving him when to his knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for school," she said cooly. And with that she swung her bag onto her shoulder and stormed out of the door.

* * *

"Hey girl, what's got you in such a bad mood?" asked a particular blond female who was sitting at her desk and applying makeup. Videl quickly sat down next to her, tossed her bag onto her desk, then crossed her arms with a pout.

"Dad," she answered, as if this explained everything. And in a way, it did.

"Oh, and what's the world champion done that could possibly get his cute little daughter riled up like this?" asked another blond, a male this time who had his feet up on his desk and his hands interlocked behind his head. Videl glared at him for the cute comment but didn't bring it up.

"He's going to challenge some legendary fighter who lives in the mountains, but only after Dragon Fist Ivan's had a crack at him. Apparently Ivan lost, which is surprising, but it takes a few weeks to recover from his blows. Dad's only challenging him now because this guy's probably still injured from his fight. It's such a cowardly thing for the supposed word champion to do"

Sharpner, the male blonde's eyes widened.

"I heard about that," he said. "And I heard about this legendary fighter before, too."

Videl quickly whipped her head round to face him.

"Really?" she asked, full of curiosity.

Sharpner nodded his head.

"Yeah, but just rumours though. Apparently in the four three nine area, there's a martial artist that no one can beat. So lots of martial art schools went up there to try and gain fame by beating him. But all of them came down and said the same thing. He's too strong; it's not possible to win. None of them even tried to lie or anything."

Videl frowned. That sounded a little strange. A martial artist would usually at least try to save some face when they lose, unless they were the completely honorable type. But such martial artists disappeared before her Dad's time as champion. Nowadays it was more about fame and glory than anything else.

"Well the legend changed a bit a few years back though," said Sharpner, his face becoming completely serious. He put his feet down on the floor and leaned forwards, placing his arms on the desk.

Videl quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked, genuinely curious to know the answer. This warrior was real, if Ivan's current state was anything to go by, and possibly strong enough to give her father the world saviour a run for his money. She wanted to find out as much about him as she could.

"Apparently, about five years back, he stopped immediately accepting his challenges." Sharpner told her. "Supposedly he was bored of all the weak fighters who were challenging him, so he said that in order to challenge him, you had to pass a test."

"A test," Videl echoed, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Sharpner nodded.

"What kind of test?" she asked, inching a little closer to him to hear him better.

Sharpner smirked at the attention he was getting of Videl but knew better than to move on it. She'd knock him into next week.

"Well that's where things start getting a little bogus," he said. "Apparently, the guy said that in order to face him, you would have to beat his son first."

"Oh," said Videl, expecting it to be a little different. "What's so bogus about that?"

"The kid was like eight or something," answered Sharpner.

"What!" screeched Videl, honesty surprised? She could understand wanting to give your kid some hands on fighting experience, but to put them up against fully trained experts was a little much.

"Yeah well, that's where things get even weirder," said Sharpner, catching Videl's attention once more. "Apparently, the legendary fighter was never known to fight again."

"Why?" said Videl, not seeing how this would work. She leaned in a little closer to Sharpner again, completely caught up in the suspense of the story.

"Because according to legend," Said Sharpner softly, causing Videl to lean in even closer without even realising it in order to hear properly. Behind them, Erasa gave a chuckle, realising what Sharpner was doing.

"No one ever managed to get past the kid," said Sharpner mysteriously, leaning in closer to Videl.

Videl's eyes widened in shock at Sharpner's revelation, before narrowing once more once she realised their faces were only inches apart. And Sharpner was still getting closer. With a huff she pulled her head back, shooting a glare at Sharpner that caused his face to pale.

"As a thanks for that information, I'm going to overlook what you just tried to pull just this once," she told him, causing Sharpner to gulp and nod in appreciation. Erasa gave another giggle, well used to the pair.

* * *

The rest of school went rather quickly for Videl, her mind occupied by the existence of this supposed legendary fighter. If his son was around eight five years ago, he should be around 12 or thirteen now. About the same age as her. So maybe, just maybe if the legend was true, she'd be able to fight him. She could beat down the unbeatable son, and her father could beat down the unbeatable martial artist. It could be a family knockout!

Of course there was the whole striking while the opponent is still likely to be recovering thing, but curiosity was getting the better of her at the moment, and her revulsion at her father's tactics was beginning to fade from her mind. At lunch, she headed to the library to use a computer, intent on finding out more about the legendary martial artist. What she found shocked her.

Ivan wasn't the only one who'd been beaten black and blue. Over a hundred famous martial artists, many of whom she recognized had ascended the mountain, only to return unconscious. The likes of Bravioli, Kentuchi, Baba Samboula, King Chapa, Bungovi and Chuki Jan had been to the top of that mountain, and none of them had reported back with any degree of success. These were fighters her father actually acknowledged. Not as equals, but as strong fighters, who he says if he wasn't around, would have a good chance of being the world champion.

The next thing she found was rumours of the identity of the legendary fighter. The general consensus was that it was a previous world champion who had isolated himself in the mountains, in response to his disgust at what martial arts had become. Videl didn't real get that. What's wrong with the way things are now? The only real difference is in the motivation behind most fighters and the quality of fighters. Her father had assured her that the fighters who fought in today's tournaments were much better than fighters from the old tournaments, who he told her were more magicians than fighters, who relied on cheap tricks to win. She'd never been able to get a copy of the old tournaments herself so she'd been unable to check this. Not that she doubted her father or anything, but all the same she was interested.

Lunch break came and went, and Videl filed away her findings in her mind, heading back to class. A few hours later than that she was allowed to go home. The first thing she noticed was that her father was nowhere to be found. Nothing new there.

She quickly headed up to her room, intent on packing for the trip tomorrow. What she was going to pack she wasn't sure. She highly doubted they'd be staying overnight, but it was a possibility. But she did remember that even with the fastest jet on the market the four three nine area was a good amount of hours away, and she'd have to spend those hours locked up in a jet with her near insufferable father.

"Better take something to do," she mused aloud to herself.

* * *

The trip the next day was rather uneventful. Hercule boasted loudly to her for the first hour about how he was going to make a mockery of his opponent, whilst Videl ignored him in favor of playing the newly released Satan fighter, a game of which her Dad had been given a free copy of for pretty much every games console. Lucky for her she had a PCP (Play Capsule Portable) on which to play the game.

After an hour or so, her father got tired of ranting and soon after, Videl got tired of the game, since her father seemed to be in every other sequence. Really she just wanted to get to the last level and fight Cell.

She hated Cell, but not for the same reason as everyone else.

Most people hated Cell for slaughtering hundreds, possibly thousands of people, or threatening to destroy the planet, or things like that. And Videl hated him for these reasons too, but she also had a bigger reason. A reason that even she found rather childish. To put it simply she blamed Cell for the way her father had changed. For allowing himself to be defeated by her father and in doing so, blowing up her father's ego a hundred fold.

He didn't feel like much of a Dad to her now, and she didn't feel like much of a daughter either. She felt more like something that was displayed to the public to improve his image.

She sighed, tossing the useless game aside. She really didn't feel like playing anymore. Instead she pulled out her phone, noting that Erasa had sent a text wishing her and her father luck. She filtered through the rest of her phone, looking for something to do to pass the time.

* * *

Son Gohan sat on the roof of his house staring into the absent sky. What were absent of course were the clouds. The sky was blue and there was a slight breeze rustling the grass. Nothing was moving around the house, so if one were to look at it from a distance; they would see an absolute picture of tranquility. The peace was disturbed only by the sound of a distant Jet copter, and Gohan knew immediately what it was.

"Looks like another one," he whispered to himself.

People still came to the house to challenge his father, even though he was already dead. Killed by a mixture of Cell's cowardice and his own arrogance. But even so he never told this to the challengers. He just kept up that condition his father had made, shortly after the warning he and his friends had received about the androids. His father had made him face the challengers. Of course the eight year old him was more than enough to defeat regular fighters, but that hadn't been the point. Instead his father had told him to go slow, read his opponent's moves. In this way Gohan was able to observe and experience many different fighting styles, and many different forms of martial arts. He'd learned quickly to respect these fighters, even if they were weaker than him. But now that was just a thing of the past. Now he just did it to keep the memory of his father alive.

His father had become a legend in his own right, he may not have been given any credit for giving his life to save the earth or anything else that he deserves, but it was nice to know that his father had become a legend, that his memory did live on, even if it was in the form of the legendary fighter of Mount Paizo. So now Gohan fought to keep his father's legend alive. It was also one of the few times that his mother approved of him fighting. He knew she missed his father terribly and also that she'd been rather upset that her husband was doomed to be remembered as a talent-less hack rather than the great man who gave his life to save the planet he loved so much. So like him she agreed they would keep his legend alive. The fighter of this mountain, now Son Gohan would remain undefeated.

Gohan's eyes, which had been shut until now, opened and he stared up at the large Jet copter, which began its decent. The grass, which was once peacefully swaying in the breeze, was now all blown to one side. The tree's surrounding the house rustled loudly as the leaves were blown around, and the cry of a new-born child, audible only to Gohan's ears over the sound of the copter's engines could be heard coming from inside his home.

"Looks like they woke Goten up," Gohan mumbled to himself.

He knew his mother would not come outside. She would answer the door if it was knocked, but that was a rare occasion that happened maybe once or twice a year, at best. If the door wasn't knocked it was because the guest had been met outside, and if the guest had been met outside and not brought inside, then they were Gohan's problem. They were mostly challengers who had heard of her dead husband and had come picking for a fight.

With a brief sigh, Gohan pushed himself off the roof of the house, allowing himself to land with a small thump on the soft grass below. After he landed he quietly approached the large now landed Jet copter.

He noticed with some interest that this was by far the largest Jet copter that had been flown to his house yet. Which meant that the owner was a rich and successful martial artist. But it also meant they were arrogant and self-assured. A loud person, self-obsessed even. After all who turns up in a giant bulking grey copter to challenge a martial artist who lives in the middle of nowhere to a fight. This person was advertising his presence, and was most probably used to it. An entertainer then, who put a lot of stock in his fame.

First impressions are important after all, and for Gohan, this man had made a bad first impression, and he hadn't even gotten out of the jet yet.

Gohan watched as the rotors of the engine's stopped spinning, the noise eventually dying down. He heard a hiss of mechanics, bolts clicking and unclicking. This was swiftly followed by the whining of hydraulics and then finally the back ramp of the jet began to descend. It lowered slowly, before hitting the grass. He heard clamouring from the inside, and then finally a man ran out. He wore a red cap and a yellow jumper and held a large camera in one hand. He was followed swiftly by another man who was dressed in an important looking business suit. He held a mike in one hand and was seemingly chatting to the other man in the cap.

The next person to come out actually surprised Gohan. It was a girl, about his age. No older than twelve and with narrow angry eyes and a scowl. He noted that if she would smile she'd probably be quite cute. Her hair was as dark as his own and hung around her head in some kind of tamed yet unkempt way. It looked messy yet organized, and reached her shoulders. She'd probably have to do something with it soon. Put it into pigtails or something. For now though it looked rather nice. But if a girl wasn't surprising enough, the next man out the copter was an even bigger surprise. Somehow, Gohan couldn't keep his eyes from narrowed silently.

"YEAH, THE CHAMP HAS ARRIVED!"

* * *

Videl mentally face palmed at her father's antics. He was so embarrassing. Deciding to ignore her father for the moment, she had a look around the place. They were in a clearing with just one little house in the middle. Everything was so green here, and quiet. Well before her father came anyway. It had looked so peaceful before they landed. Now leaves from the surrounding tree's had been whipped up and blown around. She couldn't believe her father had landed right outside the house. The owner's probably had a heart attack. But looking at the house, she noticed that no owner had come out to see what all the commotion was about. Instead there was just a single child. She wondered if this was the child Sharpner told her about. He was cute, in a boyish sort of way. Dark messy locks of hair sat atop his head and onyx eyes that seemed to swallow the sunlight whole. He was dressed in a buttoned up shirt that looked somewhat too big for him and dark loose bottoms that seemed essential for comfortable movement and not much else. He wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at her father, with something that looked suspiciously like contempt. But before she could ponder this she blinked, and the expression was gone, replaced by a totally neutral and uncaring face.

"Hey you there, Boy!" her father suddenly shouted, causing her to grimace. "Is this where the so called legendary martial artist lives.

Rather than speaking, the boy nodded his head. Hercule gave a large guffaw of laughter, placing his hands on his hips and allowing his laugh to resonate around the entire valley.

"Well you tell him to get right on out here," said Hercule loudly once more. The boy however didn't move at all.

"Hey kid didn't you hear me? I said go get him this instant. Hercule, the strongest man in the world has arrived to challenge him and prove once and for all that he is UN-DE-FEA-TA-BLE! BWAHAHAH."

Videl actually backed away from her father this time, but the boy just maintained his neutral expression. Hercule also noticed this and seemed to get angry.

"Kid are you listening," he barked, breaking away from his boisterous laughter.

The boy continued staring for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Sorry, but you can't fight him right now." answered the boy. This was not the answer Hercule had been expecting.

"What! Now you listen here, runt. The great Hercule has arrived here to personally kick his ass. You tell him to get out here right now, or I'll make sure the tale of the legendary fighter becomes the tale of the legendary coward."

For a reason Videl couldn't quite fathom the boy began to chuckle. He did so only for a moment however before he spoke again.

"Most people have the common decency to actually request a challenge before turning up," he told Hercule. "Seeing as you didn't, it's only right that you wouldn't know. In order to fight my dad you have to pass a certain test first."

Videl's eyes widened in realization. Could Sharpner have been right? Was this the boy who had defeated all his father's challengers, the unsurpassable test?

Hercule however was outraged at the boys words.

"Now you listen here you shrimp!" he roared, "You get your Dad out here now. I am Hercule Satan, the saviour of the planet! How dare you mock me and say I have to pass a test. There's nothing I can do so don't you dare waste my time!"

The glared back at Hercule for a moment before referring to his neutral face.

"Well if you're so great, you should have no problem passing the test."

Hercule was about to retort before Videl cut in.

"Dad, just take the stupid test. Everyone else has to and it's not fair if you don't."

Videl really wanted to see if the so called test was what she thought it was, and her few sentences seemed to have somewhat swayed her father.

"So what test do we have to pass boy," Hercule growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the child before him.

The boy then grinned a very wide grin.

"Simple," he said before stretching his arms in front of him. He interlocked his fingers and pushed them out until a faint noise could be heard as he cracked the joints in his fingers.

"You have to fight and defeat myself."

Hercule allowed his mouth to hang open whilst Videl allowed herself a small grin.

'Looks like Sharpner got it right,' she thought to herself.

"Okay Boy, listen here," growled Hercule, clearly irritated by the boy in front of him. "I don't have time to waste on weak little babies like you. How about we skip past the test and you just let me fight your Dad. We can even tell him we fought, if you want."

But the boy shook his head.

"Sorry, but that's not how it works. You have to fight me first, or you won't even be allowed to meet him."

Before Hercule could protest again Videl spoke up for the second time.

"I'll do it," she declared to the shock of every one there.

"But Videl," began Hercule, but she immediately cut him off.

"But nothing father. It was a four-hour trip just getting here. After being bored for that long there's no way I'm just staying on the sidelines. Bedsides, I heard about this guy, and if my information's correct, he's no push over."

Her words seemed to elicit a smile from the boy, which she returned with a grin of her own before striding forward.

"So are we going to do this or not?" she asked.

"If you really want to," answered the boy before taking a few steps forward himself.

"You there, get the camera ready!" Hercule roared, breaking the two kids out of their reverie. "I want my daughter's first big win since the junior word martial arts tournament on tape."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You're the junior world tournament champion?" he asked her.

She flashed him a grin.

"That scare you?" she asked.

The boy merely shook his head in amusement.

"Nope, just interested," he stated casually.

Soon the camera was ready and Videl sunk into her stance. The boy however bowed low. Eyes widening in realization, Videl quickly broke her stance to copy him. With that out of the way, both teens sank into their stances.

"I'm Videl Satan, of the Satan fist school. How about you," she asked him cockily.

"Son Gohan, no affiliation," he responded, surprising Videl somewhat.

"Just out of interest," she said, loud enough for her father and the camera crew to hear. "What's the pass rate for this test?"

The Boy smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to know."

She grinned back.

"Yup."

The boy gave a chuckle before giving an answer that shocked both Hercule and the camera crew.

"Zero per cent."

If anything Videl's grin grew wider.

"Awesome."

* * *

'She's not half bad,' Gohan absent-mindedly thought to himself as he raised an arm to block another blow. He'd already fought two other Satan fist fighters. It was quite the popular martial art these days. But whereas usually the style seemed to have many unnecessary movements, most likely coming from its original use for entertainment and brawling rather than honed for honest competition, Videl seemed to have refined it, and truly made it her own. It's not like she had mastered it, she was still young after all, but for a twelve year old she was exceptionally talented. She seemed to have found uses for even the most meaningless of manoeuvres and then evolved them and adapted them into something more. He wasn't even sure if what she was doing could be called Satan fist. It was something far more refined, sleeker and far subtler. Indeed, Gohan actually found he was enjoying himself.

"You're good," he told her with a smile.

She grinned at the complement, before spinning on her hand and bringing her foot down at an angle. Gohan moved his waist to the same angle as the kick, allowing the leg to sail over him, and leaving him easily able to block the second kick from the other leg that he knew was coming. He grabbed hold of her ankle, causing her to smirk up at him.

"Thanks, you are too. I can't even get you to move from this damned spot."

'It was strange,' she thought to herself. She thought she'd be angrier, being so obviously outclassed. But even so, this boy was studying her, and even though she was losing she noticed that gleam of respect that would sometimes come out in his eyes, that look of admiration as she pulled of a particular tricky combination or how he seemed to simply acknowledge her as a worthy opponent despite outclassing her so thoroughly.

Despite the fact he was obviously not giving it his all, there was nothing insulting about the way the boy thought. Rather, she decided that he was using her as a chance to learn, to study and grow. This pleased her somewhat. She felt like she'd impressed him, and she also felt like this wasn't something one could accomplish easily.

Gohan smiled down at her before releasing her ankle and allowing her to retreat. Having done so she then collapsed onto her backside, allowing her breath to come out in audible pants.

"I give up," she said after a moment. "I'm not good enough yet. But there will be a next time bub, you can count on it."

She allowed herself another grin, which Gohan returned before bowing low to her once more.

"Thank you for the spar, I learned a lot."

"Yeah, me too," said Videl before waving her hand in a casual dismissal.

Hercule and the camera crew were stunned. Videl and Gohan had fought none- stop for a whole half hour. After the first ten minutes, it became obvious that Gohan clearly had the upper hand, having not even moved from his original spot, and occasionally landing small blows to Videl, sending her tumbling backwards. But less than a second later she was always back on him. Now at the end of the fight Videl was exhausted and on the ground whereas Gohan, he seemed relaxed and content, as if he'd barely moved at all.

"Well then Mr. Satan, it's your turn if you'd like to try," said Gohan, flashing Hercule the biggest smile he could.

"Erm, no thanks. I think it's quite clear after a fight like that your exhausted," stated Hercule simply. Somehow this kid gave him a really bad feeling. He just knew that he shouldn't fight him.

"I'm fine," said Gohan cheerfully. "If you want to fight my father then this will be your last chance to do so. He'll be leaving soon."

A complete lie on Gohan's part, but somehow the chance to humiliate Hercule just seemed to good to pass up. Angelic as he may be, he was also in emotional turmoil and still struggling to come to terms with his father's death. And right now pummelling on the man who publicly mocked his father seemed like a good idea.

"Come on Dad, I want to see if you can win," said Videl, before playing her trump card. "Because Gohan's really good you know, and I'm not sure if you can."

"WHAT!" said Hercule, in a cry of fake sounding outrage. "Why Videl you know there's no one alive who can stand up to your father. Fine, I'll take on this little punk and remind you just who your father is."

Hercule allowed the large blue cape he was wearing to drop to the ground before approaching Gohan, allowing the camera crew to do commentary.

"All right you little punk, let's do this," grunted Hercule, raising his hands into a grappling stance.

Gohan's response was to bow before springing into his own stance, which looked remarkably like he was simply standing there with his hand by his sides and one foot slightly out in front of the other.

Hercule gave a roar before rushing forward and pulling his fist back.

"SATAN PUNCH!" he yelled, before bounding forward like a spring propelled tractor. What happened next though shocked pretty much every one present.

"I-I can't believe this," muttered the announcer into the mike. "That little boy has stopped Hercule's highly coveted and feared Satan punch cold, with just one finger!"

Videl couldn't believe it either. There was her father, fist outstretched and veins popping in his head as he struggled to drive his fist further forward, and opposite him, a smiling Gohan who had stopped said fist with the tip of his index figure, positioned just under Hercule's middle knuckle.

Hercule continued grunting as he tried to move his fist forward.

"It-it's a trick," he grunted out. "It has to be."

Videl would have agreed with his except it was obviously not a trick. You just couldn't fake stopping a man's fist with a finger, just as it should have been impossible to do in the first place.

Gohan's face adopted a frown.

"I really don't see how this could be a trick," he said, before pushing forwards with his finger, and driving Hercule back at the same time. He was forced to hop on one foot as he was pushed away in order to preserve his balance. "But that being said, I do believe it's time we brought this spectacle to an end."

This time Gohan sunk into a true stance before leaping forward. Gohan made sure he was going slow enough to see. He didn't want Hercule claiming that he was using any more tricks after all.

Because he was moving at this speed he was moving slow enough for Hercule to react, and react he did, shooting a fist at Gohan's head. Gohan moved his head inwards, allowing him to get into Hercule's defenses and allowing Hercule's fist to miss his head by less than an inch. Then he pulled back his fist and drove it into Hercule's gut. He twisted and pushed upwards allowing his fist to sink even deeper in.

There was a collective gasp from the three spectators as this happened. Hercule's face contorted into one of agony. His mouth looked like it had been wrenched open and at the moment of impact saliva had been sent flying from the realm of his large mouth and little blood followed it out too. His eyes were bulging out his head and veins could be seen in them. Finally his whole body started shaking, starting at his feet then working its way up. After a single groan of agony Hercule collapsed in a dead faint, falling away from Gohan's fist and onto the floor to the shock of the spectators.

Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'This is either a nightmare or a dream come true,' she told herself. Question is which one? She had expected her father to win. He was supposed to be the strongest after all. But just now he'd been taken down so easily. Like he was nothing. It almost made Videl want to cry in shame. After all, her idol, her goal,the man she wanted to succeed more than anyone else, and the man she wanted to defeat more than anyone else had been taken out by a boy her age in a single punch. And there was Gohan, a strange look on his face as if he couldn't decide whether he should be happy or not. Maybe he was happy that he won but disappointed that it wasn't more of a challenge. Either way he'd just floored the World Champion, and Videl's personal goal.

He'd pretty much broken it in fact. Her goal was almost meaningless now. The man she'd held in such high regard had been taken down so easily. She'd wanted him to win because he was her father. He was the best and she was proud of what he had achieved. But at the same time she wanted him to lose, because he'd changed and become pig headed. But to lose like this, in such a humiliating way.

Videl decided she needed a new goal. And she had just the goal in mind. She stared at the young boy only a few feet from her. He was clenching and unclenching his hand as the announcer tried to wake Hercule to no effect.

'He's my new goal,' she told herself. 'One day I'll come back here, and I'll beat him. And then I'll beat his father too.'

But until then, she was going to have to get over the disappointment she felt for her father, and most of all get stronger. Get a lot stronger.

An hour later, the announcer decided it was time for them to leave. Hercule had come round just long enough to mutter something about glowing rice before fainting again. He was quickly loaded onto the back of the jet as Videl and Gohan watched. Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem very happy.

"What are you looking so glum about?" she asked. "You just schooled the world champion. You should be happy."

But Gohan shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let my emotions get to me like that he told her."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. But Gohan didn't respond. Instead of pushing for an answer, Videl tried a different question.

"Can I come back here sometimes?" she asked him, earning her a look of surprise from Gohan.

"If you really want to," he answered. "But why?"

"Well to train and stuff you know," she answered a little shyly. "Plus you're my goal now, so I have to check in on you and make sure your improving. I want be satisfied with a rival that stays still."

Videl blushed a little as Gohan stared at her in amusement.

"And anyway," she said quickly turning away from him. "It's really nice out here, and I can't imagine you have a lot of friends your own age living all the way out here."

Gohan gave a little chuckle.

"I guess I don't," he told her.

Videl smiled back at him.

"Exactly, see I'll come visit you sometime then."

Gohan nodded his head

"I'd like that," he told her with a smile.

Videl beamed at him until she noticed the announcer calling her over, telling her it was time to go.

"Well, I got to go now Gohan," she said, before beginning to walk off.

Gohan began to wave as she got into the back of the jet.

"I'll come visit!" she yelled, waving back at him.

"Please do!" he yelled in return with a smirk on his face.

Then the Jet copter closed up and the rotors began spinning. Soon the Jet was flying off into the distance leaving the clearing quiet and tranquil once more.

After a few seconds Gohan broke the silence.

"I made a friend today, father." he said with a smile. And then he began to the chuckle. "And if the contents of that tape ever make it onto TV, I might just become famous after all."

**Okay so what do all you guts think? Did I do good? I want to know. So please review and tell me. I might even do a sequel at some point if there's enough support for the idea. I have got an idea of what I could do for it.**

**Alternatively some people think I should just do a full blown story. Well I'll consider which to do when public demand gets high enough. In the mean time, look out for an announcement in DBZ Broken Record. I'll likely announce any attentions I have for this in there. **


End file.
